An electric compressor used in a vehicle air conditioner includes a circuit assembly that includes circuits for drive controlling a motor. The circuit assembly includes various circuit components, a circuit board to which the various circuit components are connected, and a circuit casing housing both the circuit components and the circuit board. The circuit casing is provided in a housing of the electric compressor.
The circuit components include relatively small components, such as switching elements and Integrated Circuit (IC) chips, and relatively large components, such as noise-cutting capacitors and coils.
In Patent Document 1, a capacitor is disposed below the circuit board in the circuit casing.